


Hunger

by osunism



Series: Ice Shielded By Flame [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: It is the closest Calpernia has come to thanking her.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly just in my feelings.

Calpernia did not realize that the heart could starve.

In the past, she has filled its tiny chambers with other things: knowledge and its accompanying weight, hope snuffed out by the snap of manacles and the threat of the lash, and once, love. Calpernia has never had an empty heart.

And for a long time she did not realize it, but it was not satisfied.

Hadiza storms into her life like spring creeping into the catacombs. She rattles the bones of Calpernia’s dead ghosts, and her laughter shatters the boards along the chambers long emptied. The first time Calpernia kisses Hadiza, she is alight with the thrill that another yields to her willingly, the feeling of freedom in the other woman who has never been tethered.

The first time Hadiza comes to her bed, Calpernia is uncertain, but there is a fresh wind echoing through her heart, now, and she welcomes the other woman with open arms. Hadiza gives in passion, yields up the love within herself for Calpernia to gorge upon. And she does, ah she _does_. She fills her heart up with a love that is not hers and yet…and yet…

In the heavy, dry darkness of the night, Calpernia traces the sigils of a protection spell on Hadiza’s naked back while she sleeps. She presses her weathered hand between Hadiza’s shoulders, lets the spell seep into her flesh, into the muscle, the bone, the sinew, the marrow, hopes she can reach the nakedness of her soul.

It is the closest Calpernia has come to thanking her.


End file.
